Deans's Scoring System has been used extensively in assessing fluorosis in the U.S. The traditional method of summarizing the level of fluorosis in a subject has been the Dean Index. Statistical methods of comparing the level of fluorosis in distinct communities using Dean's Index are being investigated. Other summary measures of fluorosis based on the Dean Scoring System are also being investigated together with the analytical methods of making comparisons among different communities.